SLEEP FREAK!
by SHY Fukuru
Summary: ChanBaek's Drabble(mungkin). Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun memanggil namanya...tapi ternyata?


SLEEP-FREAK!

Suara detikan jarum jam memenuhi ruangan kelas 1-1, beradu dengan suara pelan—nyaris tak terdengar—pengajar sejarah Seika Senior High School, Ahn-_seongsaenim._

**Suaranya kecil banget.**

Dan di salah satu kursi di kelas itu, Park Chanyeol bertopang dagu, sesekali matanya melirik buku sejarah yang cukup tebal, alih-alih agar tidak tertangkap basah memandangi pemuda yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Tubuh pemuda itu bungkuk kedepan, kedua tangannya terlipat di meja dan ditimpa oleh kepalanya, matanya terpejam. Pemuda itu tidur.

**Pulas sekali.**

Chanyeol kembali memandang kesamping, bibirnya mengukir senyum tertahan karena melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggemaskan dari pemuda disampingnya ini. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya gelisah saat manic matanya melirik bibir tipis pemuda itu yang bergerak seperti bayi mungil disertai lenguhan pelan seperti '_puppy'_ yang tertidur pulas.

Ugh, Chanyeol menggeram membayangkan bila ia bisa mengecup _cherry_ tipis situ.

"…Jadi masih belum dipastikan bila Hitler benar-benar tewas saat itu atau ia mengungsi ke Argen—

**TING TING TING **

"—tina. Huft, sampai ini saja dulu anak-anak, kita lanjutkan di pertemuan selanjutnya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Sampai jumpa."Ahn-_seongsaenim _merapikan buku-buku sejarahnya dan melenggang pergi ke luar, disusul murid-murid yang ingin menikmati jam istirahat di kantin. Kecuali Chanyeol dan beberapa murid yang memilih tetap di kelas, tak terkecuali pemuda disamping Chanyeol.

**Tentu saja, dia 'kan sedang tidur.**

Dari ekor mata Chanyeol, ia melihat dua orang pemuda berjalan kearahnya—ah lebih tepatnya ke arah pemuda menggemaskan Chanyeol. Mereka Do Kyungsoo-si wajah psikopat, dan Zhang Yixing-si senyum ber-_dimple_, keduanya sahabat pemuda disamping Chanyeol. Dan bisa Chanyeol lihat Kyungsoo dan Yixing sedang membangunkan pemuda yang tidur itu dan setelahnya mereka pergi dari kelas—mungkin ke ruang music, pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas setelah ketiga orang tadi tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Pemuda jangkung itu mencengkram dada kirinya, wajahnya mendongak keatas sambil menampakan mimik dramatis yang berlebihan.

'Byun Baekhyun, kau membuatku gila!'batin Chanyeol menjerit.

**IDIOT!**

"Huff, sudah enam bulan…tapi kita tidak pernah bicara…menyedihkan. Entah kapan bibirmu memanggil namaku…Kau selalu tidur sih."

_SLEEPY_

Semuanya berlalu seperti biasanya saat jam pelajaran—eh! Tapi mungkin sekarang tidak, karena sesuatu yang disebut biasa itu adalah, celotehan pengajar yang tak berhenti, detikan jarum jam yang keras, suara bola basket terpantul yang terdengar dari lapangan sampai kelas, dan mata terpejam pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Dan hal terakhir itu tidak terjadi.

**Oh iya, sekolah ini tenang sekali, ya?**

Pemuda bermarga Byun itu sedang terlihat antusias pada pelajaran. Matanya fokus pada buku pelajaran, dan kepalanya sesekali mengangguk dengan dengan pernyataan dari pengajar.

**Tidak biasanya?**

Hal itu membuat pemuda jangkung bermarga Park disana bergerak gelisah ditempatnya.

'Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya? Memandanginya kalau begini?!'—Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_ssi…_"

**Eh? Suara Baekhyun?**

**Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol?**

Chanyeol menoleh. "Hah?"

**Chanyeol kau tidak sopan.**

"Eh, maaf. Ada apa Baekhyun-_ssi?_"

"Jum'at kau ada acara?"

"Tidak."

**Ada apa ini?**

"Kau mau menemaniku pergi ke acara ulang tahun sahabatku?"

**EH!**

"Lho—"

"Kalau tidak mau, tidak—tidak apa-apa kok!"

**Baekhyun! Ada apa denganmu?!**

"MAU KOK!"

**Park, kau terlalu menampakan keantusiasanmu.**

"Ah!...kalau begitu kita bertemu di stasiun kereta jam 9 pagi ya!"

**Uhuk!**

"O—oke."

"Terima kasih."

"Um, sama-sama."

**Impian Chanyeol terkabul dan malah... dapat lebih.**

END!

A/N : ceritanya gak banget ya? Hehe. Dan…bukannya selesein BKisseu ama FFTime malah buat tulisan gaje abis. Mianhaeeee…fufufu ini gegara Writer BLOCK, cuy! Jadi pasti bakalan lama tuh Epep lainnya SHY comeback lagi. Ditambah bentar lagi SHY kembali kedunia Jepang! Nonton anime, baca manga, berburu lagu J-pop. So, yang berbau Korea, SHY **gak terlalu** peduli. Bahkan EXO, *JDER. #curcol# .

Jadi minna, maafin SHY-ya karna gak bertanggung jawab akan utang-utang ini.

Jweongsonghamnidaaa~

Dan SHY menyatakan akan Hiatus.

#siapayangpeduli, neng?

T^T

Nee, baiklah. Cukup sampai disini bacotan SHY.

Akhir kata…

Terima Kasih, dan sampai jumpa~ ^^


End file.
